The start of CrissColfer
by PandaPalz22
Summary: Omegle rp format (again). CrissColfer - Don't like, Dont read summary: Darren comes over to Chris's to practise the season 3 'First Time' script and they figure out that they are not acting anymore, their love is real.


**Ok the people who alerted my profile are going to get really annoyed by the end of this. **

**So as you can see this is another one of my Omegle RP format fanfics. Again this is one of the first rps I did so be nice.**

* * *

You: Chris!

Stranger: Darren!

You: Can I have some help please

Stranger: With?

You: I can't get out my car; I'm outside your house

Stranger: ...what is wrong with your car door/window?

You: Nothing is wrong with the car, it's just I have a very heavy and sleeping cat on my lap

Stranger: ...

Stranger: Why?

You: Brian

Stranger: Why do you have Brian?

Stranger: How did I not know you had Brian?

You: He climbed out a window

Stranger: Holy crap

Stranger: I wondered why he wasn't meowing at me for food.

Stranger: Jesus.

Stranger: Okay

Stranger: I'll be out there soon

You: Please hurry he is kinda crushing my privates

Stranger: Chris chuckled, dropping the phone on his couch and unlocking his door, stepping out and heading to the car.

You: "Chris!" Darren chuckled remembering the cat on his lap.

Stranger: He laughed, coming around to the side of the car and opening the door, picking up the large cat. "Where was he?" he asked, holding Brian's face close to his own and cooing at the barely moving animal.

You: "when I pulled the car up here, he climbed out the window of your bedroom and ran onto my lap when I opened the car door" Darren laughed getting out the car and stretching his legs

Stranger: Chris laughed, shaking his head. "And you thought he hated you." Chris grinned, shifting the cat so he was cradling it, before heading back to the house.

You: Darren followed him into the house locking his car as he goes

Stranger: "So what brings you to my fine estate?" Chris joked, letting them in and setting Brian down.

You: "I thought we should practise our script for the first times episode?"

Stranger: "Oh." Chris grinned. "Sounds good."

You: Darren sat on one of the sofas and took out his script, just as Brian sat on his lap, on the script

Stranger: Chris sniggered, retrieving his script and planting himself next to Darren.

You: "Chriiis" Darren pouted and motioned to his script under the cat

Stranger: "It's not my fault!" Chris grinned, pulling the cat up and onto his own lap.

You: "thank you Christopher" Darren flipped open his script to the scene in Blaine's bedroom

Stranger: Chris grinned, turning to the same scene and glancing over it

You: Darren read over it too until he came to the kiss, he grinned and glanced at Chris

Stranger: Chris blushed, rolling his eyes. "What are you so happy about?" he asked, although he totally knew.

You: "well it says here that klaine have to kiss, and it would be so Bad if we missed that out of our practising"

Stranger: Chris just laughed, shaking his head.

You: "what?!"

Stranger: "You're funny."

You: "well you're adorable"

Stranger: Chris blushed, shaking his head and biting his lip. "Um...the scene..."

You: "should we start from where Kurt said 'do you think I'm boring?'"

Stranger: Chris bit his lip. "Okay... um." he cleared his throat, getting into character. "Do you think I'm boring..?"

You: Darren smiled getting into character too "of corse not you're the single most interesting person I know"

Stranger: "No..." Chris bit his lip. "I mean...sexually..."

Stranger: "I mean, we are playing it very safe, with not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator.

Stranger: [[ Blah blah, I thought that's what we wanted, blah blah, yes, getting dirty with ripping clothes off, masturbation... because of the layers, mwah. ]]

You: It was that part of the script, it was time. Darren took Chris's cheek in his hand and kissed him

Stranger: Chris kissed him back for a moment, before pulling back. "I uh...don't think they keep most of the kiss in." he said with a small blush.

You: "but they do film the whole kiss" Darren whispered in his ear

Stranger: "I know." he whispered, biting his lip.

You: Darren pulled back "we should... We should practise"

Stranger: Chris bit his lip. "I thought we were..."

You: Darren smirked and as the original songs script said. He kisses Chris again, soft and long

Stranger: Chris shuddered, kissing back gently and cupping his face.

You: Darren opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along Chris's lips

Stranger: This wasn't a long kiss. This wasn't a kiss with tongue. Yet Chris' mouth opened willingly, almost moaning against his tongue.

You: Darren slipped his tongue into Chris's mouth and smirked. No way were they playing the characters anymore

Stranger: Chris let out a soft moan, drawing Darren a little closer as he tentatively licked up into Darren's mouth.

You: Darren sucked on Chris's tongue then pulled away to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Chris's

Stranger: Chris bit his lip, thoroughly confused as he panted, eyes closing slightly.

You: Darren kissed his lips again taking the lead and exploring the whole of Chris's mouth

Stranger: Chris let out a surprised sort of squawk, but he allowed Darren to kiss him again; trying to figure out if he should question the other man or not.

You: When they pulled away again Darren rubbed his thumb over Chris's cheek bone, looking straight into his eyes

Stranger: "What's going on?" he asked softly, his gaze flickering to the ground as a blush rose to his cheeks.

You: "no regrets just love" was the soft reply as another short soft kiss was placed on his lips

Stranger: Chris sucked in a short breath. "Mia?"

You: "I broke up with her last week"

Stranger: "Oh." Chris said softly, eyes closing.

You: "look at me" Darren lifted Chris's chin

Stranger: Chris opened his eyes again, looking up at him apprehensively

You: "I love you Chris, it's always been you I just didn't know it"

Stranger: Chris' eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Y-You do?"

You: He smiled and kisses Chris again "does that answer your question?"

Stranger: Chris swallowed hard, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're...Darren..." he bit his lip. "I...are you sure you aren't joking?"

You: "Chris, I've never been sure of anything more in my life"

Stranger: Chris bit his lip, allowing himself to believe. "I...I love you too."

You: Darren kissed him softly then chuckled "you have got to stop biting your lip like that or I'm going to have a problem"

Stranger: Chris giggled slightly, leaning forward and kissing him again, this time biting on Darren's lip.

You: He moaned softly. Then they were interrupted by a very annoyed cat "meow!"


End file.
